phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jack's Posse Fic
Chimmney Vator The message in green was originally posted on RRabbit42's talk page on July 25, 2009. It has been included here to provide additional information as to why this account has been permanently blocked. Indentation has been adjusted to show the proper sequence of responses, but the messages have not been altered. Chimney is spelled wrong in it, and it's supposed to be one whole word. Do not tell a 3-time spelling be champion that he is wrong. Your spelling doesn't make sense. Also, the filenames that depict that scene, say "chimneyvator", so there's more evidence that my spelling is correct--Jack's Posse Fic 16:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Please change "Chimmneyvator" back to "Chimmney Vator" in "I, Brobot". Check the "Arriving at Perry's lair" picture in the gallery for the spelling. — RRabbit42 15:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Chimney is spelled wrong in it, and it's supposed to be one whole word. Do not tell a 3-time spelling be champion that he is wrong. Your spelling doesn't make sense. Also, the filenames that depict that scene, say "chimneyvator", so there's more evidence that my spelling is correct--Jack's Posse Fic 16:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::People can call file names whatever they want, so they should not be used to determine the official spelling of anything. As to whether my spelling makes sense or not, that's irrelevant. The spelling is shown in the episode, and that takes priority over closed captioning, what the proper word would be, or anything shown in the credits. (For example, Grandma Flynn is credited as "Betty Joe Flynn", but a banner in "Crack That Whip" shows her name is spelled "Betty Jo Flynn". Betty Jo is the correct spelling.) :::Until Dan and Swamp re-master that scene to correct the spelling, it is called a "Chimmney Vator" with an extra M and spelled as two words. Please change all instances of "Chimneyvator" back to "Chimmney Vator". You can put a note in the Background Information that it should be spelled "Chimneyvator", but all other references need to have the spelling as shown in the episode. — RRabbit42 16:18, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :There was no Chimmney Vator spelling. It was never shown in the episode. What show are you watching?--Jack's Posse Fic 16:21, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Go into Gallery:I, Brobot. Look at the "Chimneyvator" section. Click on the third picture that has the caption of "Arriving at Perry's lair". Look at the top of the picture. — RRabbit42 16:24, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Episode intros The messages in green were originally posted on SuperFlash101's talk page on July 25, 2009. They have been included here to provide additional information as to why this account has been permanently blocked. Indentation has been adjusted to show the proper sequence of responses, but with the exception of obscuring the profanity, the messages have not been altered. Hey - I'm going around and removing the added info in the episode introductions, really sorry. It's an unspoken rule we have; we used to do it, but not anymore. So please stop doing so, thanks! The Flash {talk} 17:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Why? Every wiki does it, and we're all connected, so why be different? It doesn't make sense why that info has to be at the bottom and not the introduction. Do not remove it, or if you do, in the words of Michael Jackson you're gonna wanna be startin something, and I don't want edit wars. If it's an unspoken rule,. how was I supposed to know about it if it's not in the rules? Also, it's a double standard considering you do that for everything else like characters and locations? :If you're going to feed me bull****, don't revert my edits!--Jack's Posse Fic 17:57, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's why I'm telling you. And just because other wikis do it doesn't mean we have to, we're our own wiki and we're not connected. Also, please don't be abrupt and rude with your comments like you just did, because we're trying to civil and not force people to do something. I was just telling you the rules. The Flash {talk} 17:57, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Do not use language and do not insult other users. Doing so will get you blocked. Please adhere with our wiki's policies. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 17:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Who told you to "put things back to standards" ? BTW, it's not standards, it's our wiki's style. We've had these guidelines for a while and you're blatantly disregarding them without listening to warnings. The Flash {talk} 18:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Response to above comment (by JPF, also highlighted in green) :I think it is a good idea, and may get rid of redundancies in the information posted for each episode, and thereby makes the episode page cleaner. Sorry, but I have to agree with Flash here, especially since I am working on editing all of the episode pages for Season 1. And by the way, if you are going to disagree with someone, do so in a civilized manner, instead of resoirting to insults and bad language. (BigNeerav) (posted on 18:05 July 25, 2009) ::But starting immediately with episode sumarries makes no sense, and other wikia admins told me to do it. When you introduce yourself, don't you tell them WHO YOU ARE??? The same applies here--Jack's Posse Fic 18:07, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, I do not know how it is done on other Wikis, but every Wiki that I have seen runs in a different manner. I am not sure if there is a set format overall for Wikis, but if there isn't any set standard, and there is therefore no correct way to format things, then I see no problem. But then again, I am not an Admin, and would have one of them address this issue with you. However, if there is certain way in which episode pages or character pages or whatever should to be formatted or displayed on this Wiki, then it is up to the Admins to make sure that the pages are displayed in those manners, and let the rest of us in the community know that this is the way that the pages will look like and to make sure that the format remains as such. (BigNeerav) (posted on 18:27 July 25, 2009) Bull**** is not an insult towards you, it's towards this so-called rule. I was told to return every opening episode paragraph t the original standard. Don't you dare tell me that I don't know what I'm doing. 5 other wikia admins told me anonymously to come over here and restore the original standard. the rule has changed--Jack's Posse Fic 18:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Well they have no effect on this wiki, it is not their's, this is a rule. Please stop trying to make it seem like I'' don't know what I'm doing, I've been on this wiki longer then you and was here when it was decided to do so. Where did these admins tell you this and why would they care at all? 'The Flash' {talk} 18:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) See your talkpage and how the way the episodes are introduced are totally wrong--Jack's Posse Fic 18:08, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :It's not wrong; you aren't listening to me. We already decided this long before you ever came on. Please stop being difficult, like I said, we already decided this. I have no clue why those people would tell you to do so, but they have absolutely no effect on how this place is run. Please listen to me, I am an admin here, I was here when we came up with the rule. If you want to change it, please stop starting edit wars and bring it up in a calm, diplomatic discussion. 'The Flash' {talk} 18:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) So if someone asks you what your name is, you say "I did this one day, then I did this, and then I did everything nobody else has done before!" Does that make sense to you?--Jack's Posse Fic 18:12, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :And you're saying that the title of the page right there in huge font doesn't help people at all? You seem to be ignoring the fact that we decided this before you ever signed on here and just sticking to your opinion. 'The Flash' {talk} 18:14, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Just because other wikis do it '''does not mean we have too.' It's not a "wikia wide rule," we don't do it, that's it. The wiki decided this and you're trying to change it because you don't like it. Listen and stop or I will be forced to block you. The Flash {talk} 18:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) The fact is the other wikia admins me to change it back in an email sent to me. They saw how great of a job I was doing before you decided to stick the MF up at me. Theysaid it was time to be like everyone else, and actually give the background info at the top. LET ME DO WHAT I WAS TOLD TO DO!!!!--Jack's Posse Fic 18:20, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :They also said if any of you tried to block me, you would be demoted, as he didn't have time to tell you what was going on--Jack's Posse Fic 18:20, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Link to me where he told you this. Stop yelling right now and give proof - for all I know, you could be lying. The Flash {talk} 18:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I'm sick of arguing - keep doing it, fine, but I'm going to ask RR and if you are lying then I will block you. It's a really ridiculous thing to argue over and it's fine with me, but, like I said, if you're lying I'll have to block you. Thank you :D The Flash {talk} 18:26, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Everybody step back and calm down JPF, the kind of introduction you are saying is needed is provided by clicking on the link to the character page. Second, if admins of other wikis feel that we need to make a change to the structure of our episode summaries, they need to post a message in a Forum, outlining what they are recommending we change and why. Relaying this message through a third party isn't a good way to do this. Wikis are about communities deciding what they want. Posting the changes in a Forum lets the community vote on them. If there is a policy established by Wikia Entertainment about the content and how pages must be structured, then that link can be provided in the forum. JPF, no, I did not say that. The only direct communication I've had with you is when I saw you were editing the "I, Brobot" page, I pointed out something that needed to be changed back. I did this not to step on your edits, and to allow you to change it back. I have not said anything until this point about the episode structures. — RRabbit42 18:30, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Stop lying. You sent me an email. You're trying to back up your friends and protect a reputation. The introductions don't sound right without introducing the article properly. Do I make a good enough connection. But starting immediately with episode summaries makes no sense, because when you introduce yourself, you tell them who you are FIRST??? The same applies to every wiki on the internet, no exceptions--Jack's Posse Fic 18:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::RR is not lying, he's an extremely trusted user. You cannot say that because wikis do one thing they all do, because that's just ridiculous. The Flash {talk} 18:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) It's not just about other wikis, it's about REAL-LIFE SITUATIONS, and THE FACT THAT EVERY OTHER SECTION OF THIS WIKIA DOES IT TOO!--Jack's Posse Fic 18:41, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :You've been on this wiki for a day, you can't decided policies just in that time. The Flash {talk} 18:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::JPF, you are not helping your case by altering Flash's request for help on my talk page. I've had to lock it because you two kept changing it quicker than I could respond. ::Now, besides what I said above, it will really help if we know which admins of which wikis feel we're not doing things correctly. And is it a case that they feel we're not doing things correctly, or we are violating Wikia Entertainment policy? ::Saying "someone told me to do it" without saying who they are or why isn't a very good way of handling things. It's an unsupported claim. ::So, provide details about why you say you are being told to make these changes, please, and let us know why they aren't making the request themselves. Also, post the contents of the e-mail I supposedly sent you. I have not sent you any e-mail. Post it verbatim without any changes, including what e-mail address it came from. If someone is claiming to be me, I need to know about it. — RRabbit42 18:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Except I had direction to follow and I was told 4 things 1) Have the episode articles conform 2) not to let anyone stop me, 3) Revert if necessary and 4) After everything was done, ask for adminship, which, after explaining the situation, be GRANTED it. If my job was not completed smoothly, the wikia admins would come and demote enemy admins. Deal with it and let me do my job. Regarding your talkpage, he stole my message by causing an edit conflict, use his admin powers by logging me out, and then he ALTERED MY MESSAGE so he can look imnnocent--Jack's Posse Fic 18:48, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I did nothing of the sort. You can't try to lie when we have edit histories that show that you're lying. What you just said made no sense and is extremely ambiguous. Listen to RR, what he said is right, doing those things will be your only proof. The Flash {talk} 18:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Arbitration request (referenced above) The messages in green were originally posted on RRabbit42's talk page on July 25, 2009. They have been included here to provide additional information as to why this account has been permanently blocked. Indentation has been adjusted to show the proper sequence of responses, but the messages have not been altered. Help Hey, I'm currently in an argument with User:Jack's Posse Fic, but I feel another user needs to step in and handle things better than I am. And, if you're reading this, Jack's Posse Fic, I'm not trying to outnumber you, I'm asking for assistance in handling what has now become an admin issue. The Flash {talk} 18:21, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Message altered by Jack's Posse Fic at 18:25 to show the following: :Help :Hey, I'm currently in an argument with User:SuperFlash101, but I feel another user needs to step in and handle things better than I am. And, if you're reading this, SuperFlash101, I'm trying to assist the wiki by making it better, the WAY IT SHOULD BE. Possefic {talk} 18:21, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Undone by SuperFlash101 at 18:28. Summary: be mature, don't change other user's comments. Re-done by Jack's Posse Fic at 18:31. Summary: You stole it from me by forcing my logout using your admin powers. Undone by SuperFlash101 at 18:32. Summary: I did nothing of the sourt. Page protected by RRabbit42 at 18:33 to prevent further alterations. Both messages were retrieved and posted, with the following response: :Adding in both requests for arbitration. Page is locked until this is settled. — RRabbit42 18:35, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Final response by RRabbit42 posted at 20:12. :Jack's Posse Fic has been permanently blocked from this wiki. All other wikis that he frequents have been advised to establish or retain a permanent block. See the user talk page for why, and especially the "Extra notes" section at the bottom. — RRabbit42 20:12, 26 July 2009 (UTC) JPF, you've been scammed First, the history of the edits on my talk page show that Flash was the first one to ask for help. You were the second, and you took Flash's edit and changed it to look like you wrote it. This is in the History of the page and is controlled by the Wikia Entertainment servers. They keep all versions of all pages. It is not anything that can be falsified. Second, what you've just described matches typical scams that comes through e-mail about wonderful financial opportunities. Promise of a big reward for work that you do, but you gotta keep it secret. Again, why does this have to be secret? Why aren't you supposed to let anyone stop you? Who told you this? You have to provide proof of why you are doing this. Otherwise, you are just building a case to have yourself banned from the wiki. — RRabbit42 18:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) : But what the edit histories don't tell you is that I was changing it back to my ORIGINAL MESSAGE! I WAS THE FIRST! --Jack's Posse Fic 19:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :: Incorrect. Flash's message is timestamped for 18:21, 25 July 2009 with his account, and is the first edit after you and I discussed the Chimmney Vator. — RRabbit42 20:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :: (See "Arbitration request" above.) Proof of mission Proof of mission Greetings Jack's Posse Fic, This is the Wikia Editorial Board. We have a job for you in 4 steps regarding the Phineas and Ferb division 1) Have the episode articles conform. They don't introduce the articles correctly. 2) Don't let anyone stop you. All blocks will be deemed invalid 3) Revert any user who reverts you 4) After you complete your mission, no matter how long it takes, ask for adminship, which, after explaining the situation, the admin must give you an administrator position. If things don't go too well, we will come to your rescue and demote antagonist admins. We have your back. Sincerely, The Wikia Editorial Board --Jack's Posse Fic 19:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :What is the e-mail address this was sent from? Again, why do they need to do this through a third party (you) and not tell anyone else about it? — RRabbit42 19:08, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Email address is confidential. They saw how constructive I was being with previous edits, and were nice enough to let me boost my contributions. Unfortunately, you guys don't believe in common sense, and reading the IRL reason for my intro info edits--Jack's Posse Fic 19:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Jack, there is no 'Wikia Editorial Board'. Unless it came from a @wikia.com (or @wikia-inc.com) email address, don't believe it. Also, any Wikia thing like that would have been posted on the wiki, not sent via email. I'm actually very interested in who sent that to you. If you could please forward a copy of that email to community@wikia.com, I'm sure some of my coworkers would love to see it. --Uberfuzzy 19:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Blocked for three months Permanent block I think it's time to put a stop to this. Prior to today, you've made no edits on this wiki under your account. Therefore, the only way to support your statement is to believe that this "Wikia Editorial Board" looked at about 10 edits you made, and determined that this qualified you to go on a secret mission. We have received no statements from anyone at Wikia Entertainment since September warning us we needed to correct what we were doing. The nature of a wiki means there is no reason to keep things like this hidden from people. This, combined with your statements that Flash edited your request for help, when the History log shows that this is a lie, has earned you being blocked for three months. I should have made this longer, but I'm going to start off a little more lenient than I probably should have. You have said that this kind of action will result in Flash and myself being demoted. If that happens, it happens. But then we will receive some sort of official notification from authorized Wikia Entertainment staff, and that will be more substantial than your nebulous claims that some mysterious editorial board needs you to correct what we're doing. — RRabbit42 19:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Upon further review, I have learned that you were blocked for doing the same kind of things over on the Pokemon Wiki back in April. You made the same kind of claims then, in the same aggressive and abusive manner. Your account is now permanently blocked. — RRabbit42 02:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Extra notes Although this matter is pretty much settled, I wanted to point out one vital piece of info to you, Admins can't demote other admins, only crats can do that.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 06:28, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :More information: :* JPF attempted in April 2009 to convince an admin of the "As the Bell Rings Wiki" to get him unblocked from The Pokemon Wiki. The admin and other users concurred that what JPF had done on The Pokemon Wiki was vandalism. :* The "As the Bell Rings Wiki" and the "Wizards of Waverly Place Wiki" have been advised to block this user on their wikis as well. JPF had not done anything wrong on WoWP, so it was advice instead of a recommendation, because JPF is likely to be a repeat offender in the future. :* Bulbapedia permanently blocked JPF's account ("Kuki", "Kukimanmanman" and "Gyarachu" on the Bulbapedia) on May 5, 2009 and twice on March 5, 2009. Prior to that, Kuki was blocked 13 times for shorter periods, often for attempting to get other users to make edits for him while a block was in affect. Kuki's User talk page was deleted on April 25, 2009. (This was discovered after the messages on AtBR Wiki and WoWP Wiki were made.) :* Vandalized and stole art from the deviantART website under the names "Kuki" and "artcookie", claiming (yet again) that he had permission to do this. (TimeTravelingEchidna's blog on deviantART) :* Message left for head admin of Bulbapedia, recommending that the permanent block stay in place this time. :* User names reported on deviantART: ~Artrookie--yup, PokéShipper4EverMore, Hippow Rhygrou, and Manafi.com :::::: — RRabbit42 19:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC), 20:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) and 06:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :* User names on this wiki: Jack's Posse Fic, Bustaman456 Congratulations! The following messages were originally posted on RRabbit42's talk page on July 26, 2009. They have been included here to provide additional information as to why this account has been permanently blocked. Indentation has been adjusted to show the proper sequence of responses, but the messages have not been altered. You got pulled in by that freak's drama, too? Well, no need to worry at all, after his many antics, Kuki's NEEEEVERRRRRRR gonna be unblocked on BP or any Bulbawiki. I swear, though, there's something wrong with him; he's still stalking the recent changes, he watches everything we do, has repeatedly stalked BP admins on Facebook and stuff... it's... scary. He claims that he's gonna get his mom and her lawyers to file a "wrongful termination" suit against us. Heheheh, too bad that's for employment, when you get fired for a stupid reason unrelated to your performance, rather than for a website which blocks you much in the same way a restaurant could ban you for being a disruptive moron coming in there drunk and demanding the hostess take her clothes off before she gets you a table. Anyway, if you wanna talk further about this mess... I'm always on BP. --TTE (posted at 20:36, July 26, 2009) :BP? Judging from the conversation talking about him being from the "pokemon wikia" I am going to guess BP is Bulbapedia? Just curious, I didn't think Bulbapedia was officially a Wikipedia brand wikia. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::It is Bulbapedia, and it's separate from Wikia Entertainment. In my investigations of what JPF was doing, I saw on The Pokemon Wiki that he was claiming TPW was stealing content from Bulpapedia. Later, I was able to see a message that showed me JPF's user name on Bulbapedia (Kuki), and learned that he was doing the same things there that he does elsewhere. After seeing in the block log the number of times Kuki was blocked, I left a message for their head admin saying to keep the current permanent block in place. — RRabbit42 23:08, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well in all actuality, I'm the BP head admin, Archaic's just in charge of all of Bulbagarden. --TTE (posted at 23:40, July 26, 2009) :Well, I don't feel like starting another section just for this, but yeah. I used to be an admin at ATBR wiki doing translations and fixing up some coding that the Bureaucrats had messed up, but Bulbapedia is now my main wiki. If you need to contact マグマラシ for any reason, this would be the place to do it. Thanks.--[[User:マグマラシ|'マグマ]][[User talk:マグマラシ|ラシ']] 20:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC)